


Characters presentation

by Rajiformes



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajiformes/pseuds/Rajiformes
Summary: Quick presentation of my main Dragon Age OC's that will appair frequently in my fanfictions.
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Syrillon Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited frequently to add more details.

**** _Syrillon Lavellan is a Necromancer Mage and Rakanne Lavellan's older brother._

**Overview**  
 **Gender** : Male  
 **Race** : Elf  
 **Class** : Mage  
 **Specialization** : Necromancer  
 **Love interest** : Dorian Pavus  
 **Age** : 30-33 throughout DA:I

**General Information**  
 **Nickname** : Syri, mainly used only by his relatives  
 **Occupation** : Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste  
 **Date of Birth** : 9:10 Dragon  
 **Nationality** : Dalish  
 **Orientation** : Homosexual

**Physical Information**  
 **Height** : 5'6" / 1.72 m  
 **Eyes** : Light green  
 **Hair** : Red and short  
 **Vallaslin** : Sylaise (simple version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Syrillon_Lavellan


	2. Rakanne Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited frequently to add more details.

****

_Rakanne Lavellan is a Knight-Enchanter Mage and Syrillon Lavellan's younger sister._

**Overview**  
 **Gender** : Female  
 **Race** : Elf  
 **Class** : Mage  
 **Specialization** : Knight-Enchanter  
 **Love interest** : Solas (and Cullen after Trespasser)  
 **Age** : 28-31 throughout DA:I

**General Information**  
 **Nickname** : Anne or friendlier just Rak  
 **Occupation** : First to the Lavellan Keeper   
**Date of Birth** : 9:12 Dragon  
 **Nationality** : Dalish  
 **Orientation** : Heterosexual

**Physical Information**  
 **Height** : 5'3" / 1.62 m  
 **Eyes** : Bright green  
 **Hair** : Red and wavy  
 **Vallaslin** : Sylaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Rakanne_Lavellan


	3. Felix Pavus (Lavellan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited frequently to add more details.

****

_Felix Pavus (Lavellan) is a Necromancer Mage, Dorian Pavus and Syrillon Lavellan's adoptive son._

**Overview**  
 **Gender** : Male  
 **Race** : Human  
 **Class** : Mage  
 **Specialization** : Necromancer  
 **Love interest** : Unknown girl named Octavia

 **General Information**  
 **Occupation** : Altus  
 **Date of Birth** : 9:46 Dragon  
 **Nationality** : Tevene  
 **Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Physical Information**  
 **Height** : 6'1" / 1.85 m  
 **Eyes** : Light blue  
 **Hair** : Blonde  
 **Tattoo** : Yes

 **History  
** Nothing is known of Felix's origins. He was found by Dorian on a return trip to Skyhold to stay with Syrillon a few weeks, and shortly before crossing the boundaries of the Imperium he found a destroyed luxury carriage, with nobody but a crying baby inside. Dorian decided immediately to take the child and to ask Syrillon to adopt him, or at least find him a family in Skyhold. As soon as the two met again, the elf was more than excited to keep him, and Dorian insisted on calling him Felix in honor of his dear friend. Since Felix is a Tevene human mage he can become Dorian's heir to the Magisterium, so Syrillon decided to drop his last name and give him just 'Pavus' to avoid complications once the boy'll become Altus. Felix grew up without too many problems and adapted well to life in Skyhold, although often far from Dorian. When he was 7, the two dads decided that he should visit his hometown and Dorian had to introduce him to the Magisterium lifestyle, even if obviously the elf counldn't come with them. Despite this, the first long journey far from home did not go badly and the boy seems willing to become a Magister and he is a brilliant student. Just a few years later he obtained his specialization in necromancy, wanting to follow in his parents' footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://daoce.fandom.com/wiki/Felix_Pavus_(Lavellan)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving kudos and comments makes me keep going!  
> You can contact me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/Rajiformes/?hl=it) or [Tumblr](https://raji4mes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
